At least one passenger protection device and at least one restraint arrangement, which may be referred to herein as safety devices, for example, may be installed in a motor vehicle to protect passengers of the vehicle in the event of an accident.
Patent document DE 10 2011 084 204 A1 discusses a method for activating safety actuators of a motor vehicle.